


Every Year

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Elena and Sabina. Naked on a balcony. Sex? No. Deep dark secrets? You bet. (elena backstory)
Relationships: sabina wilson/elena houghlin, sabina wilson/jane kano/elena houghlin
Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Every Year

Sore. 

A languid kind of sore that drips down your muscles like syrup. That’s what Elena feels when she wakes up, slowly letting her eyes adjust to the rising sun. 

She pulls the blanket over her naked body, sheepish, for a moment as she looks out into the ocean, as wide and blue as she could ever imagine, but relaxes back into their makeshift mattress as she remembers where she is.

Their place. 

Off the coast of a tiny town in Spain, there’s a safe house that’s less house and more shack. And Elena loves it. It reminds her of Aladdin’s house. Sabina and her stay there most often, taking advantage of the balcony and the privacy to be able to wake up to the sea every morning, and watch the stars at night. 

Elena stretches her body, each nip at her nerves, and every pain reminding her of the night before and making her hum from the surreal feeling of warmth the memories give her. She turns at the sound of the door opening, pushing up on her hand and holding the blanket against herself, a dopey smile washing over her face at the sight of Sabina. Messy hair, warm eyes, and a toothy smile that makes Elena feel like she’s melting. Her eyes drop to the marks, blue and purple peppered over Sabina’s thighs. It’s a satisfaction that makes her stare for a moment, before looking up with only slightly darkened eyes when she realized the girls talking to her.

“What baby?” She asked, flushing slightly at the look of amusement on Sabina’s face. 

“I said, good morning.” 

Elena laughed softly, moving so Sabina can sit. “Good morning Bina.” Her eyes find the tray the girl is carrying, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. “What’s that?”

“Thanksgiving.” Sabina says, chuckling as she sets it down. The tray was full of fruits, and cheeses, a few meats. Beside it, a bottle of wine. “Sorry there’s no turkey, I don’t even know if they have them here.” 

That drew a giggle from Elena as she leans over to kiss Sabina softly, taking her hand and squeezing it. “It’s perfect.” She smiles for a moment before reaching for a grape and tossing it in her mouth. “Besides, I never had turkey.”

“What?” Sabina asked, eyebrows raised. “Like, ever?”

“My dad burned it every year.”  
“Even now?” 

“Oh, he’s not around anymore.”

Sabina had the expression of someone who had just stepped in some serious shit.

“I-...” She trailed off. Sabina had always assumed that Elena had a life somewhat like hers. Maybe not an heiress, but normal family, one that maybe just let their daughter run off with a secret organization. She never really thought about it otherwise, and Elena never spoke up when they talked about their families, simply picking Sabina or Jane to cuddle into, listening, and somehow remembering every detail to work into some grand gesture. 

“I didn’t know your dad died.” Sabina said bluntly, her face flushing immediately because that’s really not the thing to say. 

Elena didn’t seem to notice, making a miniature sandwich with cheese as the bread and fruit as the filling. “I was young. 16. I remember him. Most of the time.” She shrugged, looking up at the expression on Sabina’s face and holding back a laugh. “But It feels like it’s a long time ago.” 

Sabina’s silent, thinking of how Jane would handle this. Reaching out, she took Elena’s hand. “Tell me about him.” 

Elena looks surprised for a moment, a kind of happy surprise that comes with the care of someone you love. 

“He was tall. Really, really tall. Like a mountain of a man, you know?” She tilts her head, like she was trying to push all the memories to one side to sift through. “And smart. Really, really smart.”

“Like you.”

Elena smiled at that, shifting to sit between Sabina’s legs, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt, all of sudden, like needed to be closer. 

“I never knew what he did. He always told me that he helped people. With science.” Sabina’s face nuzzled into Elena’s hair as her arms wrapped around the brunette, her words coming through Sabina’s ears and pulling at her heart. Imagining the man who raised Elena, he had to be special. 

“How did he…” Sabina trailed off, feeling like she was intruding. For this, and only this, did she have some sort of a filter. 

“I don’t know.” Elena’s voice was smaller, her eyes and hands distracted by Sabina’s fingers, playing between Elena’s. “One day, someone came with his things and said that he had passed. That he died for his cause. But I never figured out what that meant.” 

There’s silence that hangs between them, the sound of the wind brushing through the trees punctuating it. 

“What about your mom?” 

“I never knew her.” Elena stopped toying, resting Sabina’s hand on her stomach, eyes moving to the horizon. “My dad always told me that she was a wise, wonderful woman that he met in London. That he loved her. And that I was born out of something special that didn’t end because it wasn’t supposed to happen, but instead, because I was supposed to happen.” 

“...Heavy.”

“Yeah.” Elena laughs. “Heavy.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just- processing.” 

“It’s okay. I think I am too.” 

Then, nothing. For a while. Enough time for the sun to shift his strategy in the sky, moving across the infantries of clouds to reach the end of the horizon. Words are replaced with soft kisses, and Sabina’s arms holding Elena like she could evaporate at any moment.

“Elena?” Sabina breaks the silence, now laying with her head on her lover’s chest. 

Elena’s hands were moving through soft, jagged curls, her eyes closed, trying to focus on here, and now.

“Yeah?” 

“I’ll burn a bird if it’ll make you happy. Every year.”


End file.
